


Blood and Snow

by kuuki



Series: Snowy Days [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another snow fight, this time between Akashi and Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship it.   
> But maybe now I do.

Snow was falling slowly on Teikou middle school just like it did ever where else around them. But snow always had a special flavor for students.   
Kuroko loved snow, snow was calming. In a way, he felt a bit like this was where he belonged. Just like snow his presence was faint but could make for amazing and terrible things. Just like snow he could be there and disappear as fast as the blink of an eye. 

He loved sitting on a bench, looking at snow falling on a deserted basketball court, it helped calming him down after practice, it was peaceful. 

That is how their captain Akashi found him one day. Kuroko didn't hear him, he only noticed someone had put an umbrella over his head when snow stopped falling on him.   
"Akashi-san?"   
"You shouldn't sit like that Tetsuya, you're going to catch a cold. That would be troublesome."  
"You don't need me to win."  
"You're right, but I want you to be there. The other do too."  
Kuroko smiled softly at that. "It's scary when you're nice. You should stop doing that."

Akashi chuckled lightly and that is when something wet and cold hit Kuroko's face. "Captain, what are you doing?"  
He shrugged, "I'm stopping being nice. That's what you asked right?"

And Kuroko couldn't deny that. He couldn't deny it so he decided to stop being nice as well and threw a few balls on his own. All of them hit Akashi.   
It was both amazing and a bit scary to discover that his skills weren't only useful on a basketball court but could also be used in some other situations.   
He briefly wondered if this is what Akashi had in mind all along. 

After a while they stopped to catch their breaths, Kuroko desperately tried to shake away some of the snow that was on him and Akashi spoke, "Tetsuya?"  
"Mmh?"  
"You're wet, and cold, if you don't go inside soon you really will catch this cold."  
"Whose fault do you think it is?"  
"Mine, of course. That is why I am offering to buy you some coffee. What do you think?"  
"I probably should accept. Otherwise, you could catch a cold too and that would be really troublesome."  
"You can win without me too."  
"But it is not the same without our captain."

Akashi smiled.


End file.
